Video collaborations using Internet have increasingly become common over a past few years. In the recent scenario, real-time communication has become essential for organizations which have a geographical reach and presence across different regions. As video conferencing systems have gained immense popularity, more and more organizations are turning to virtual meetings conducted over the web to cut costs on travelling expenditure. Generally, the video display in the conferencing system is divided in to composite layouts having one or more locations or regions. The layouts for the video conference may be selected manually or automatically at the beginning of the video conference setup. However, problems exist in terms of selection of layouts dynamically in video conferencing system.
Existing techniques for video conference provides support for manual or automatic layout selection mechanism. However, in the existing scenario and with the existing technology, there is no option for generating a layout for the video conference based on any dynamic changes occurring in the location of the video conference. Often, in the existing technique, improper selection of layout leads to showing blank seats, silent or passive speakers, improper display or screen. For instance, if a participant of the video conference system leaves the conference sin between, the layout of the video conference still covers the unoccupied place of the user or the blank seat of the user. Also, in some scenarios, a participant sitting below the camera mounted for video conference may not be covered appropriately. Therefore, there is a need for a dynamic layout generation system which generates an efficient layout for the video conference system in real-time.
The information disclosed in this background of the disclosure section is only for enhancement of understanding of the general background of the invention and should not be taken as an acknowledgement or any form of suggestion that this information forms the prior art already known to a person skilled in the art.